Right There
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: After the events of Tough Love, Grace is in her room, miserable. Then a familiar someone knocks on her door...


AN-One day, after I watched A Walk to Remember and Whatever it Takes, I was suddenly interested in Shane West. Upon discovering his show, Once and Again, I watched a video on youtube.

All at one, it turned me into a true Eli/Grace shipper, and a Shane West fan.

This is my first shot at writing some E/G...it will be a one shot, but hopefully, who ever is reading will like and review.

Takes place after the episode, Tough Love.

* * *

The tears ran down her face, and she angrily swiped them away. No, she wouldn't cry over him, he didn't deserve it. He had promised her he'd be there...and he'd failed her.

As upset as she was, Grace didn't hate Eli. She hated herself.

Ever since freshmen year, she'd put him on a pedestal. He was perfection, nothing could damage that view. Then slowly, it started to hurt.

Seeing him, making out with Jennifer in the hallways. Then later, her own best friend. Now..the play. When would she tear that stupid pedestal down? When would she finally admit he wasn't perfect.

That he never could be.

She lay down on her bed, eyes closing to shut out the pain. She couldn't help thinking what would have happened if he had been there. If he had kept his promise.

She'd enter the stage, and her performance would move him. Impress him, as much as his music impressed her. He come to her, after the play, smile wide, a bouquet of roses in hand. He would embrace her, whisper words into her ear that she would never tell anyone. Then he'd look at her, thinking how stupid he was to never see what was right in front of his face.

Then...he would slowly lean down...

A soft knock on her door drove the fantasy from her mind. She was glad, not wanting a fresh wave of tears to come over her. Clearing her throat and wiping her eyes once more, she called out.

''Who is it?''

There was a silence, then an unsure voice. ''Grace? It's me.''

She glared at the door, wondering if he could feel the intensity of her stare behind the wood.

''Go. Away.''

Eli sighed. ''Grace..please. Let me explain.''

''Explain what Eli? How you lied to me? How you promised you'd be there and you weren't? It's ok, I get it.'' she snapped.

There was a silence, followed by a disgruntled sigh. ''Grace, I'm sorry.''

She closed her eyes, not wanting to forgive him.

''Fine, don't answer the door. I'll just sit here until you do.'' he said.

With a groan, she flung herself off the bed and ripped the door open. He stood there, as charming as ever, a tentative smile playing across his lips.

''I knew that would get you.'' he said, softly.

''Go away Eli.'' Grace snapped.

''What can I do to make it up to you?'' he asked.

She glared at him. ''Who's barrette was it?''

He was speechless for a moment. ''I already told you. It was Jessie's.''

''Wow, another lie. Why am I not surprised.'' she said, her voice bordering on sarcasm.

He looked like a deer caught in the head lights, before answering. ''It was...someone I used to-"

''Screw?'' Grace filled in for him.

''Grace.'' Eli said, impatiently.

''I get it, some booty call was more important to you. That's fine. Just leave me alone.'' she said.

She tried to slam the door in his face, but he was quicker, grabbing on and holding tight.

''Five minutes.'' he begged.

''Why should I?'' demanded Grace.

His eyes found hers, and she softened reluctantly. She hated the power he had over her. Loosening her hold on the door, she let him enter.

Closing the door behind him, she sat down on the bed, not looking at him.

''Five minutes.'' she reminded him.

''I got fired and my mom knew I worked nights. I _was_ there Grace. But when I saw her, I had to leave.'' he explained.

Grace felt a wave of sympathy wash over her, which she hated. ''I'm sorry you got fired.''

Eli smiled in relief, knowing she was no longer angry. ''I'm sorry I missed your performance. I bet you were amazing.'' he said.

Grace shrugged, trying not to smile. ''I was better. My teacher thought so.''

Eli sat down next to her, with a playful grin. ''Of course, you were doing it for me.''

Grace flinched away, and he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

''Grace?'' he asked.

''I thought of you while I was doing it...made the tears easier.'' she whispered.

Immediately, he was apologizing again. Tears started sliding down her face as memories of the previous pain came over her. He took her face in his hands carefully, wiping away the tears.

They were so close...

He couldn't understand why he leaned forward or why he pressed his lips against hers. The slight tension had always been there, back from when she had had a crush on him.

Back from that day...before the wedding...

Grace wasn't ready for the feel of his lips on hers. She wasn't ready for how right it felt, despite how wrong it was. He was her step-brother! They _couldn't _do this...they _shouldn't _do this.

But as he continued kissing her, her resolve slowly weakened. This was everything she'd ever wanted, loved him for so long.

She started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Elated, he pushed her back onto the bed, turning the kiss more passionate. Grace moaned gently as his tongue found hers and pressed against it, urgently.

Then, from the very back of her mind a thought rang out. She was angry with him.

Eli was surprised when he felt her push him away. She had been responding, positively. Why the sudden retreat?

''Grace?'' he whispered.

''No, I won't be your stop over before you find the next girl.'' she snapped.

She stood up and walked over to the door. Opening it, she gestured to it, her silent gesture demanding he leave. He stood up, but didn't walk out. Instead he embraced her, pulling her away from the door.

She struggled against his arms, but he silenced her with a soft kiss.

''Grace...you're not a stop over. You never could be.'' he whispered.

Her eyes searched his, wondering where the declaration came from. Eli wasn't someone who made himself vulnerable to others...not even to her.

Then he was looking at her, like he'd never seen her before. She was no longer Grace, that little freshmen with a stupid crush or even Grace, the step-sister.

No, she was Grace Manning, the young woman who was slowly becoming an important part of his life. Grace Manning who he was slowly falling more and more in love with every passing day.

It scared the hell out of him.

''Eli.'' she whispered.

He sighed, releasing her from his arms. He turned away, not wanting her to see the battle behind his hazel eyes. Whether or not he should go for it.

''I should go.'' he whispered.

Their eyes locked and they gravitated towards each other, meeting in another passionate kiss. This time Eli was the one to break the kiss, sighing as if in pain. The battle still raging deep inside him.

As he turned to leave, she clung to him, unable to let go...when being in his arms, when kissing him felt so right.

''Grace...I have to go.'' he whispered.

She shook her head. ''Stay...please.''

He sighed, but didn't move towards the door. ''I don't deserve you. Shouldn't you be hating me right now.''

With a shrug, Grace faced him. ''I love you, I could never hate you.''

And with those words, his resolve broke and he was kissing her once again. They moved backwards to the bed, falling down onto the soft comforter. They both moaned softly, not wanting to alert anyone in the house.

Eli broke the kiss and stared down at her. ''Grace...do you forgive me yet?''

Grace chuckled, something she once thought she would never do again in his presence, and shook her head.

Eli grinned. ''Good.''

He kissed her again, then made a move to get off the bed. She grabbed onto his sleeve.

''Don't go.'' she whispered.

''Grace, we shouldn't-"

''Just stay. Sleep.''

She motioned for him to lay beside her, which he did. With a small smile, she pulled the blankets over them and snuggled into his embrace.

It seemed like an eternity ago, she lay on this bed, vowing never to forgive him. Now, she was lying in bed with him, about to doze off into sleep. She couldn't understand or believe the power he had over her.

''I love you too, by the way.'' she heard him say softly in her year.

Maybe her night had started off horrible...but if this was the way it ended? She wouldn't mind replaying it over and over.

''I know.'' she replied.

With a soft chuckle, Eli kissed her again.

Maybe it was cheesy, something from any romantic movies, but there, with Grace lying in his arms, Eli felt like he had finally found his place in the world.

It was right in front of him, all along.


End file.
